


Aftermath

by dionysus_bound



Category: Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes
Genre: Episode Related, First Time, M/M, Mention of Possible Past Dub-Con, Obedience, Past Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-16 11:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4623864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dionysus_bound/pseuds/dionysus_bound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After cleaning up the fallout from the Purple Man's scheme, Steve and Tony finally face each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlueManta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueManta/gifts).



Finding solitude in the mansion could be surprisingly difficult. After finishing the last of the clean-up, though, Steve had wanted nothing more than to find someplace to brood in peace. As soon as he'd gotten back, he'd shed his uniform for Jeans and a t-shirt, needing to put Captain America away a while and just be Steve. Then he'd gone looking for someplace quiet no one would think to look for him. Eventually, he'd found an out of the way library no one ever noticed.

Now, he stared out the window, letting himself get lost in the fading beauty of twilight. Let himself forget about everything the Purple Man had done to the world. To the Avengers. To him. Let himself forget about the non-stop exhaustive efforts they'd made in the past week to set the world back to right. 

One week.

One week since they'd stopped Zebediah Killgrave.

Seven days and they'd managed to undo all the physical signs of what the Purple Man had done. The emotional scars would take a lot longer to heal, though.

Steve didn't turn when he heard the footsteps pause in the doorway. Or when they moved slowly into the room behind him.  He immediately recognized the hesitant gait.  The uncertain way Tony had been shuffling around him since—

Well. Since he'd nearly killed Steve on the command of a second rate super-villain.

Among other things.

Tony fidgeted behind him, and Steve waited, not really in the mood for conversation but not willing to ignore his friend's obvious need to talk, either.

Eventually, Tony would get around to spitting out whatever was bothering him.

It took nearly two whole minutes before Tony started babbling behind.

"So. Uh. Yeah. I was wondering. How much of the past few weeks do you remember? Like, the night, right before you found Vision in the mansion?"

Steve's jaw clenched though he did his best to keep the rest of his posture relaxed.  He'd assumed, since they hadn't talked about it in the aftermath, it'd just be one of those things they weren't going to talk about at all.

Hoped they'd never mention it again.

Because he didn't know how to explain it. He had no idea where to find the words to even begin.

Apparently, he took too long trying to find them, though.

Behind him, Tony took a step closer. Stopped. Stepped back.

"Steve. If you," Tony's words choked off. Then he cleared his throat, his voice low and raw when he finally spoke again.  "If you want to file charges against me, I won't fight it."

"What? Tony. NO."

Steve spun around, his surprise overcoming the haze of embarrassment that had enveloped him for days. The sting of humiliation that made him avoid Tony.

He hadn't expected to hear Tony trying to take the blame.

"Tony. That wasn't your fault." Steve wanted to claim it wasn't his fault, either, but that would be a lie.  "It was Killgrave."

Shoulders slumping, Tony dropped his head, eyes fixed hard on the floor. "No. It wasn't. He never gave me orders to—"

Tony stopped, took a deep breath and lifted his gaze to meet Steve's for the first time in a while. "To molest you."

For a heartbeat, Steve remembered being on his knees.  Tony's hand on the back of his head. Sweet, hot pleasure running hot in his veins.

Heat burst along his cheeks at the memory.  And the way his stomach swooped now, wishing it had been more than just the one time. But this wasn't about him. It was about Tony blaming himself for something the Purple Man had put in motion. Something Steve hadn't had the ability to resist.

"He never told me to _let_ you 'molest me' either."

Tony stiffened, resignation and resolve etched in every tired line of his face. "He told you to obey me."

"No, he didn't. He told me to make sure the _world_ followed your orders. My focus was to maintain order."

"But I heard you, in the mansion, with Vision. You said 'Iron Man is not to be questioned. I follow orders.'"

The embarrassing blush that had started to fade flared hotly back to life. Steve turned back to the window, staring through his pathetic reflection to the stars sprinkled in the inky night sky. Tony had sent him to the mansion right after and he'd still been a little high from the experience. From indulging in a fantasy he'd kept buried for a long, long time.

"Yeah. I, uh, may have taken things too far." Realization punched him in the gut, and he spoke through gritted teeth.  "Maybe it was me who took advantage of the situation."

"Steve?"

He could walk away. Steve knew if he ended the conversation now, Tony would let it go, too. They'd never speak of it again. But he owed Tony the truth, no matter how private or embarrassing it was.

"I had a commanding officer, back right after the serum. He liked to give orders."

Steve squared his shoulders and stared at Tony's reflection, unable to face the man himself. 

"I liked to let him."

Tony's eyes widened, and he looked a little lost when the silence stretched between them.

"It, was it…? Some people abuse their power," Tony flinched a little at the words that finally tumbled out of his mouth.

Steve laughed, a little too hard and completely void of humor. "No. He was Major, technically my superior, but I was Captain America.  I had a lot more clout and influence than he ever did.  It was just a mutual, unspoken…thing."

"Have you had a lot of these 'things'?"

"No. It takes a lot of trust. There aren't many people in my life I've trusted that much.  Fewer still that I'm attracted to."

He swallowed hard and tightened his muscles against the trembling that threatened to shake him apart. Allowing himself to be vulnerable wasn't something he could indulge in very often. But he could, with Tony. Wanted to be open, raw and unguarded with Tony. For Tony.

"So, that night, in my office, when I told you to kneel…"

"I wanted to," Steve answered without hesitation. No turning back now.

The sharp inhale of breath echoed in the room and Steve curled his hands into tight fists, afraid he'd put too much on the line.

"And if I told you to now?" Tony asked, voice low and hoarse and filled with a heat that made Steve shiver.

Feeling daring and reckless, Steve turned around to face Tony and spoke softly.

"Try it."

"Do it," Tony demanded. "Get on your knees for me, Steve."

The curl of heat and need exploded along his spine and Steve dropped, his legs giving way without any conscious thought. His hands uncurled, open and vulnerable, and he stared at Tony's feet for long seconds while he settled his knees more comfortably on the carpet. Finally, unable to wait another second, he raised his eyes to see Tony's reaction.

The raw want and smug satisfaction made Steve shiver again, and his tongue darted out to wet his lips.

Tony moved then, crossing the carpet in two strides and crowding in front of Steve in less than a heartbeat. One hand tangled in his hair, and the other cupped his chin, thumb pressing against Steve's lips tracing the trail of dampness left in the wake of his tongue. Steve dropped his head back, into the tug of Tony's hand, eyes glued to Tony, waiting, ready for the next order.

Tony stared back, mouth open and eyes calculating and Steve knew all the power of that genius brain was focused on him.

When Tony spoke, though, it wasn't to him.

"JARVIS, a little privacy, please."

Steve, startled, couldn't believe he forgot they were in the middle of the mansion where any of the other Avengers might walk in on them, and the AI recorded every second.

Faint whirs and clicks sounded around them as doors closed, windows became opaque and cameras shut off.

"Privacy mode engaged, sir," JARVIS said, before a final click signal even the speakers and microphones in the room had disconnected.  They were completely alone.

Tony's thumb stopped stroking and slid between Steve's lips.

"Suck."

He did, eagerly. His eyes closed and he savored the rough, salty weight on his tongue. Shivered when he heard the way Tony's breath turned a little ragged. Moaned when the thumb slipped deeper into his mouth and pressed down hard on his tongue.

It was a reminder that Tony was in charge. That Steve was vulnerable and there simply to be obedient.  Grateful, he sucked harder, licking the sensitive bend and putting all his focus simply on pleasing the man standing over him.

 

***

Standing there, with Steve's surprisingly wicked tongue doing amazing things to his thumb, Tony forced himself to focus. Steve was trusting him with something private and intimate. He would not let himself fuck this up. Mostly because he wanted Steve to be happy. Partly, though, because Tony selfishly wanted to make sure this was only the first of many, many opportunities to explore this new dynamic between them.

This was not where'd he'd expected the conversation to end up when he'd walked into the room. He just couldn't stand the way he and Steve had been polite but distant for the past week. He'd needed to clear the air, find out if they could still be friends, somehow. But just when he thought he had Captain America all figured out, Steve surprised him. Again.

Tony stepped back, sliding his thumb free. Steve made a soft sound, eyes blinking open and teeth sinking into his bottom lip. He looked more relaxed than Tony had ever seen him and his stomach swooped at the pure, unadulterated faith and need shining in Steve's eyes. The weight of responsibility he suddenly felt was totally worth it to be the on the receiving end of that look.

Steve was trusting him, he repeated to himself, like a mantra. He would not fuck this up. For either of them.

It had taken them too long to get here. He'd thought they'd been getting close to something, once upon a time. Then Steve had abruptly become distant and standoffish. In retrospect, Tony should have known something was wrong, but he'd just assumed he'd misinterpreted the friendly flirting. Or that Steve had decided he wasn't comfortable with that kind of relationship with a teammate.

In Tony's defense, nobody could have been expected to suspect a Skrull impostor. Then, they'd barely gotten back on their feet from that, just finding their old camaraderie, when the Purple Man had fucked with their heads. Caused them to push their relationship well past any and all boundaries.

But maybe it hadn't been a mistake after all. Maybe, it had just been a catalyst, an excuse for Tony and Steve to finally take a chance and indulge in what they really needed.

Tony knew he'd been staring and silent a little too long when Steve's eyelashes lowered a fraction, attempting to hide the first hint of doubt creeping in.

No. Just, no.

Steve wasn't going to feel like that on his watch. He was going to enjoy every second of the time he shared with Tony.

"Take off your shirt," Tony's voice cracked slightly, pulse already thrumming faster when Steve's hands automatically, obediently went to the hem of his t-shirt. He pulled it off carefully in a slow reveal of narrow waist, carved abs, sculpted chest, and strong, broad shoulders. Tony licked his lips but held himself still until the shirt dropped carelessly on the floor.

Then he couldn't resist touching for another second. He cupped Steve's face with both hands and pressed their mouths together in a deep, invading kiss. He indulged himself in a slow, languid caress of tongues and lips before letting himself drift along Steve's cheek.

"Tilt your head back and clasp your hands behind you," Tony murmured against the sharp bone of Steve's jaw and smiled when he complied immediately. The pure power of the control Steve was giving him went straight to his dick, even though, a second before, he would have sworn it was impossible to get any harder.

One of his hands slid down and pressed into Steve's throat. The motion of muscles swallowing under his fingertips was unexpectedly erotic. Eventually, he slid his fingers down to roam over the sculpted warmth of Steve's shoulders, then lower to curve over the chiseled muscle of his chest.

Tony paused when a hard nipple pressed against his palm. He let his fingers slide over it, back and forth in a barely there caress that made it peak, higher and tighter at his touch while Steve's entire body trembled with the effort to stay still.

He pinched lightly, pulling the nub with thumb and forefinger. Steve moaned, a noise that sounded like the beginning of Tony's name before perfect teeth sank into a soft lip, cutting off the sound. He realized Steve hadn't said a word a word since dropping to his knees at Tony's command.

"You can speak Steve. I want to hear you." He emphasized the command with a harder pinch.

"Tony," Steve gasped, panting a little, eyes glazed with sensation.

"Yes?"

"More. Please. Please," he whimpered, and Tony would never be able to deny anything Steve asked of him in the soft, needy voice.

He pinched the nipple again, giving a slight twist and slid down to take the other one between his teeth in a gentle but firm bite.

Taking his time, Tony thoroughly explored every reaction and sound he could pull from Steve as he experimented. Licking, sucking, biting, pinching, stroking, Tony kept up the exploration of Steve's chest until Steve was panting and trembling, incoherent sounds tumbling out of his perfect lips.

Only then did Tony give in and let his hands slide down further, stroking over the amazing dips and hollows of perfect abs. Let his fingertips slip under the waistband to touch silky skin and sharp hipbones. Tony leaned up, biting gently at Steve's bottom lip and his hand undid the fastening of Steve's jeans, opening it wide. Pleasantly surprised to find nothing between the denim and the hot skin of Steve's rock hard dick.

One quick, almost chaste kiss of Steve's mouth, then Tony pulled away completely, shuffling back until he'd put a few feet between them.

"Tony?"

"Shh. I want to watch you. Keep your right hand behind your back. Stroke yourself with the left. Slow. Easy. Eyes open. Look at me. You're doing this for me, aren't you?"

"Yes," Steve answered breathlessly, already obeying, sliding his hand around his cock.

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, I'm doing this for you," Steve gasped when he said it, like the words felt even better than his own hand stroking him.

"Why, Steve? Why are you doing this?" Tony demanded, knowing they both wanted this as much as they wanted release. They needed the words. The acknowledgment of what they were doing. How much they wanted it.

"Because you told me to."

"And you _want_ to do what I tell you to," Tony said with satisfaction. It wasn't a question.

"Yesss," Steve hissed, and his hips hitched, as turned on as Tony by the admission. His hand tightened and his strokes sped up desperate momentum. Tony was having none of that.

"Steve," he admonished with a sharpness he didn't feel. "I said slow and light."

Whimpering, Steve obeyed instantly. It was heady, this complete control Steve was offering him, and Tony wasn't going to hold onto the threads of control much longer. He had to try, though. For Steve. This needed to be good for Steve. Perfect for him. Tony had to draw it out until they were both too lost to stand another second of it.

He let the tension build until it felt like they'd both snap any second. Only then did Tony asked softly, "Do you need more?"

"Yes. Tony, please, yes."

The urgency was intoxicating, and Tony grinned, pleased he could pull this out of Steve. Give this to him. He steeled himself, knowing it was going to take every ounce of willpower he had not to embarrass himself for the next bit.

"Okay. Show me," he demanded, through teeth gritted against his own need. "Show me how you do it when you're alone, in bed and desperate for it."

Fast, hard, and reckless, Steve did exactly that, his eyes still locked on Tony but lost in overwhelming sensation. His hips bucked in rhythm with his hand and Tony knew he was close.

"Don't come, Steve," he ordered, feeling cruel and powerful and nearly as lost as Steve. "Not yet. Not until I tell you."

The whine, broken and needy, that twisted out of Steve was exhilarating. His teeth sank deep enough in his lip to bruise. Those blue eyes, though, were hot and intense. And grateful. Like Tony had handed him his heart's desire.

Christ, this was going destroy Tony. In the best possible way.

"That's it, Steve. Show me. Show me how much you want it, how much you need this." Breath ragged, knees spread, right hand still tight against his back, muscles rippling with the effort to hold himself in the position Tony demanded, Steve was a fantasy Tony had never dared to imagine.

"Are you close?"

"Yes," Steve forced the soft answer out through panting breaths.

"Good. You're doing so good. Just hold on a little longer for me."

Tony watched him swallow hard, muscles tensing to keep the orgasm at bay and yeah, Steve might be able to last, but Tony had doubts about his own ability to hold out much longer. Steve, obedient and desperate was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen

Tony shuffled closer to him and Steve's breath hitched beautifully, but he didn't stop doing as he'd been told. Tony leaned into him, mouth pressed against the surprisingly delicate curve of his ear and whispered softly.

"Now, Steve. Come now."

Face against Steve's throat, Tony felt the vibration of his moan, felt the body under him freeze before it shuddered, and the moan became a whine of grateful release. It seemed to go on forever and Tony soaked in every beautiful second of Steve's pleasure.

When Steve's muscles finally relaxed, Tony lifted his head and realized Steve's right hand was still clenched behind his back. Still precisely positioned despite the wild orgasm he'd just experienced.

It was the last straw. Tony had been hard since Steve turned around and dared him to start this. Every second since had ratcheted up the heat in his blood and the need in his heart.

He shoved at Steve's shoulder, forgetting for a second that the serum made him an immovable object. Steve shifted a little at the touch and looked uncertain about what Tony wanted.

"Lie on you back. Hands behind your head, legs spread. Now."

Despite the drunk-haze of pleasure still clouding his expression, Steve complied instantly. Tony had to press his hand hard against the base of his dick to keep from losing it completely. Fuck. That easy obedience from a man who could snap him in half was the most erotic thing he'd ever experienced.

Followed closely by the heady view spread out in front of him. Steve, shirtless, sprawled on the floor, legs open wide and undone pants exposing semen-soaked dick, still half-hard despite everything.

He was a debauched fantasy Tony was going to enjoy remembering for a long, long time.

Tony scrambled with his own fly, delayed need making him clumsy. The relief when his cock finally sprang free nearly undid him. It was a damn good thing he wasn't the one waiting for a command because he wasn't going to last.

Straddling Steve's hips, he leaned over slightly, hand already hot and tight around his dick and stroking fast. The orgasm ripped through him, hard and fast, adding to the mess already covering Steve. A primal darkness in Tony gloated while the rest of him rode the waves of pleasure rocking through him.

Exhausted and elated, he dropped his head to Steve's perfect chest and let his body go limp. "Damn. Just. Damn."

Steve's hand slid onto Tony's back and stroked lightly. Tony shivered and burrowed in closer.

"So not how I imagined this conversation would go," he murmured against the warm skin under his lips.

Steve's hand froze for a heartbeat or two, before resuming a much more hesitant rhythm and Tony realized his lack of brain to mouth filter made that come out a little more ambiguous than he'd intended.

So, instead of thinking things through, he babbled more.

"I mean, mostly because I expected to turn myself into the authorities and end up in jail. Of course, now we've moved into awkward silence. But uncomfortable silence is still better than jail. Maybe."

Tony forced himself to stop because Steve was just getting tenser and tenser under him. And the nice petting had stopped.

"Tony, I know this wasn't exactly… normal," Steve said softly and Tony could actually _feel_ him pulling in is his resolve. "So, if it was just a one-time thing, that's okay."

Despite the post-amazing-orgasm lethargy, Tony forced himself to lift his head and meet Steve's eyes.

"You fought in World War II and spent decades locked in ice. I fly around in a metal suit to compensate for a variety of emotional and physical issues. 'Not normal' defines us on a good day," Tony said, then took a deep, fortifying breath. "Do you want it to be a one-time thing?"

"No," Steve answered quickly, but doubt still scored his features. "But—"

Tony pressed two fingers against Steve's lips, and he stopped talking immediately.

"Let's just agree we both liked this. A lot. And that we want to do it again. Because, really, I want to see you spread out on my bed. Soon and often. If that's okay with you?"

Steve nodded, smiling under Tony's hand, all of the doubt bleeding out of his eyes. Hot, intense gratitude replaced the anxiety in his face, and it kicked Tony in the gut.

"The bed can wait 'til later, though," he said, pressing his fingers harder against Steve's lips. "Suck."

Steve opened his lips, taking in Tony's two fingers eagerly, humming with contented pleasure while he did exactly what Tony had told him to.

"Much later," Tony muttered, wondering how long he could keep Steve on edge. It was going to take a little time for his own dick to recover like Steve's, which was already stirring against him.

"Much, much later."


End file.
